The night before
by McHartGal
Summary: Fran and Diane get together for a little girl chat the night before her first date with Kurt.


"So, you're a closeted lesbian?" Fran asked of her oldest and dearest friend Diane Lockhart.

Her question was greeted with a loud cackle of laughter. "Oh god! I had forgotten about that!"

The long-time friends were catching up with each other after about three months of missed dinners and drinks.

"Well it sure surprised the hell out of me!" Fran giggled.

Diane raised two fingers to the bartender, indicating a need for an additional drink for each of them.

"You mean to tell me that you watch that drivel?"

"Lyle does, I think just so he can complain about how stupid Duke Roscoe is."

"That man is something else. Hiding behind the camera, purporting to be a reporter, when he's nothing more than an asshole with a microphone and an audience. And who in America cares about lawyers in a Chicago law firm other than Duke Roscoe trying to self-inflate his ego?" Diane steamed.

"So, you're _not_ a lesbian?"

"Fran! You know me better than that!"

"I do, but you've got to admit, a successful career woman, single, no kids, working in a man's world, to the outside world, you could appear to be …" Fran lowers her voice, loudly whispering "gay."

"I'm not gay!" Diane exclaimed right as the bar tender walked up with their martinis.

The young man surveyed the two ladies, eyeing Diane with appreciation.

Fran, unaware of the young man's ogling retorted "And you're not seeing anyone, either!"

Diane rolled her eyes. They were on their 4th martinis, and although she could begin to feel the effects of the alcohol, it was obvious to her that Fran couldn't handle that much vodka that quickly.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone. After the fiasco with Malcolm, I haven't had a lot of viable offers."

"What do you mean viable?" Diane raised her eyebrow at that. Ok, maybe Fran wasn't as drunk as she thought if she caught that line.

"I mean, after the whole 'closeted lesbian' thing with Duke Roscoe, I had lots of offers from various men trying to save me from my wayward lifestyle. Offering me sex with the 'right man' to show me what I was missing." The waiter appeared at the same time, delivering a plate of appetizers. It was obvious he had heard their conversation as he almost choked when Diane said 'right man'. She shooed the young man away with a warning glance. "Besides, I'm not so hard up for an orgasm that I seriously considered any of their offers."

"Yeah, but when's the last time you had a good orgasm?" Fran asked as she popped food in her mouth.

Diane had to think. And then she realized if she really had to think about it, it had been way too long. Trying to shock her friend she asked "I assume you mean not self-induced?"

"Either."

Diane sighed. "Too damn long." Diane took a bite of their appetizer and thought about her friend's question. Had it really been that long since she'd had good sex?

"So, no prospects?"

"No." Diane paused for a moment and thought about a certain gentlemen she'd met a few weeks ago. "Not, really….no"

"Oh, so there is _someone?_ " Fran asked.

Instead of responding to her friend's question, Diane asked one of her own. "Have you ever met someone that you were instantly attracted to?"

"Oh sure, lots of times. Why, have you?" Fran responded.

"I'm not sure." Diane considered the ballistics expert. "I'm not talking the 'oh he's cute, or has a nice ass' attraction."

"Then what type of attraction…?"

"I'm talking wanting to rip his shirt open, pour chocolate syrup all over him just to lick it off him, want to claw the hell out of him as he brings you to orgasm repeatedly attraction."

A loud crash of plates greeted Diane's response. She smirked. Obviously, the bartender was still listening to their conversation. She looked at her friend. Fran's mouth was slack-jawed and it reminded Diane of a codfish.

"Holy shit! No! but God! That sounds….." Fran began fanning herself. "And you've found someone like that?"

"I…..I don't know. I think so."

"And you want him?"

"I….I think about him."

"But do you want him?"

Diane thought about the mustache, the jeans, the coat, the 'aw shucks ma'am' voice, his eyes, his hands…his fingers. With a hushed breath she replied "yes."

"Then when do we break out the chocolate syrup?"

"We're having dinner tomorrow night." Diane grinned. Yes, they were having dinner tomorrow night at the Westin, 8 pm.

Her response was greeted with a whoop and a clap. Diane rolled her eyes at her friend's response.

"And where are you having breakfast?" Fran grinned.


End file.
